Silence
by firefighter
Summary: A short ficlet with mild Chastine. It's the second time that Chas has ever been allowed to help.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters, or the original concept of Constantine. I am a newb Fanfic writer, who is borrowing them and will give them back… I swear.

This is solely _Movieverse_. This is post-Constantine. It is just a short little ficlet about Chas and Constantine going to exorcise an asylum. This isn't A.U, read and find out.

(Unfortunately, this is not only my first fic, but I am shameful and do not have a Beta yet. Please forgive me. Rate and review, as I stated, this is my first fic and I need all the help I can get.)

center b u Silence /center /b /u 

Constantine had never been one to talk just for others sake. Instead he saved his words to use _only_ when they were needed. Though his opinions, when given, were always decided and forceful, he wouldn't elaborate on them. He said what he absolutely had to and let the silence fall again to veil the air around him.

Chas loved to talk, but not just for noise sake. He always had something interesting he I _had_ /I to tell someone. The boy had probably read all the books on the occult that were possible for a person to obtain, but then Chas wasn't a normal person. He retained all the information and could apply it into everyday conversations. He didn't let silence just happen. Chas, instead, ripped the veil and fashioned it into a lasso to tie Constantine into conversation.

These two opposite men now stood beside each other looking up to the dark entrance of a forlorn building. In this split moment the roles were reversed. Chas fumbled with a cigarette and stared at the inevitable. Constantine repeatedly ran over the plan out loud, confirming with Chas every detail. After a few minutes Constantine sneered and ripped the cigarette from Chas's hand. He promptly threw the stick on the ground and stomped it out.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" He smirked as Chas exhaled deeply, letting the smoke twist through his nimble fingers. Constantine grinned; it wasn't like him to babble about anything, especially something as solid as a plan. It didn't need to be retold every two minutes. The now extinguished cigarette only added to the psycho role reversal.

"I thought you didn't need my help?" Chas smiled and glanced at the smoke fading into the falling night. Chas really did think smoking was disgusting, and since John had quit, he didn't see its purpose. However, he found one lying around and just wondered for a moment, what it was like. What is was like to be the stoic one. He reached up and stretched his arms and irritably shifted from foot to foot.

"Impatient?"

"Well, I've got other plans for the evening." With this, Chas took the hand of the pale man next to him and brought it to his lips. He brushed his mouth against the smooth skin and bit gently at the palm. Constantine shivered and blushed pulling the boy next to him into a warm hug and kissed the top of his head.

"Awfully eager, considering we may die."

"We're both very skilled in that, it would appear." Chas joked lightly and rotated his shoulder blades nervously. He hadn't been out to help John since their last run in with Satan. Constantine allowed the boy to pull back and watched as his wings fluttered slightly before disappearing from sight again. Chas blushed and turned back to the entrance. He knew that it had taken John a lot of convincing to allow him to leave their apartment and help. Chas went through many lengthy explanations of why he was back on Earth before Constantine had given in. He was there to help, to tip the scale for Heaven.

"So are we going to exorcise this or what?" Chas said while waving his hand vaguely in the direction of the looming asylum. Constantine snorted and then began to laugh at the indignant glare he received from his half-breed lover.

" 'Exorcise this or what?' We'd better, I think you need sleep _very_ soon."

"I'd get more sleep if I wasn't researching all the time."

"I can honestly say for the last three nights you've been researching nothing." Constantine murmured suggestively. Chas turned back to press his face close to the man above him. Gently he kissed warm lips, a strong chin, and pale flesh below a cold ear. He felt the man's knees tremble slightly.

"Have too. How else would I know all that?"

"Fair enough" Constantine replied huskily and pulled Chas's face to his. He took a demanding rough kiss, seeking entrance to the boy's mouth almost immediately. With a slight moan, Chas opened his mouth willingly and found his tongue tasting his favorite flavor, John. Chas's hands tightly pulled the pale neck closer and clawed gently as he felt strong hands enclose around his back, bringing bodies tight together. As his fervent need became apparent by the bulge rubbing into John's own erection, Chas's wings attempted to encircle the two bodies. Constantine, out of breath, pulled away harshly.

"We can't…now," he panted slightly. He took in the disheveled look of the boy in front if him. Rough curly hair obscured bright eyes, chest slightly hitched with bated breath, and swollen, and red lips. John decided right then and there, that Chas would not be sleeping tonight. Chas nodded a curt agreement concerning their previous ministrations and started to walk to the door that opened the dark asylum.

"Let's get this over."

With a click of his shoes, Constantine hurried over to his other half and started to enter the building.

"You know, it would probably be more effective if…"

Constantine silenced him with a quick kiss. Sometimes Chas just didn't know when to let the silence lie.

(I hope that wasn't too terrible. Comments, questions, or concerns? Review. No flames please, I don't have the time, energy nor desire to explain myself to Internet strangers.)


End file.
